pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League/Avengers
In a crossover between Justice League and Avengers Assemble, the Justice League find themselves working with the Avengers in stopping Kang and Deathstroke in their nefarious plans. Characters: *Justice League: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) - ??? **Clark Kent/Superman (George Newbern) - ??? **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Scott Rummel) - ??? **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) - ??? **Wally West/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) - ??? **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) - ??? **Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Maria Canals Barrera) - ??? **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) - ??? **Mari McCabe/Vixen (Gina Torres) - ??? **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Kin Shriner) - ??? *Avengers: **Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Drake Bell) - ??? **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Mick Wingert) - ??? **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Roger Craig Smith) - ??? **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Kevin Schnick/Mick Wingert) - ??? **Thor (Travis Willingham) - ??? **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Troy Baker) - ??? **Vision (David Kaye) - ??? **Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Josh Keaton) - ??? **Hope Pym/Wasp (Kari Wahlgren) - ??? **Greer Grant/Tigra (Ashleigh Ball) - ??? **Sam Wilson/Falcon (Bumper Robinson) - ??? *Kang the Conqueror (Jonathan Freeman) - one of the 2 main antagonists, teams up with Deathstroke in ??? *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Jeremy Irons) - one of the 2 main antagonists, teams up with Kang in ??? *Granny Goodness (Pat Carroll) - the secondary antagonist, ??? *Loki Laufeyson (Troy Baker) - the tertiary antagonist, ??? *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) - the quaternary antagonist, ??? *The Skrulls - the quinary antagonists, ??? *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Andre Solliguizzo) - ??? *Jim Corrigan/Spectre (Jonathan Adams) - who is enraged with Marvel's greed and allowing a image stolen by Marc Webb and made a racial version of it. *Teen Titans: **Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - ??? **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) - ??? **Koriand'r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) - ??? **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - ??? **Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) - ??? *X-Men: ??? **Charles Xavier/Professor X (Dwight Schultz) - ??? **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Steve Blum) - ??? **Ororo Munroe/Storm (Rosario Dawson) - ??? **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Rino Romano) - ??? **Jean Grey (Keisha) - ??? **Anna Marie/Rogue (Ashley Johnson) - ??? **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Hynden Walch) - ??? **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (James Sie) - ??? **Jubilee (Charlotte Chung) - ??? *Lois Lane (Diane Delanie) - ??? *Betty Ross (Misty Lee) - ??? *General Thunderbolt Ross (John DeLancie) - ??? *General Wade Eiling (J.K. Simmons) - ??? *Jonathan Kent (Mike Farrell) - ??? *Martha Kent (Shelley Fabares) - ??? *S.H.I.E.L.D.: ??? **Nick Fury (Chi McBride) - ??? **Maria Hill (Danielle Nicolet) - ??? Plot: S.H.I.E.L.D. realized that by letting the Skrull in the dome (Amazing Spider-Man 2) they might as well have declared war on DC, as seen by the Spectre who is enraged by Marvel's greed and stupidity affecting their world as well. Spectre then gets into a fight with Ghost Rider, both Spirits of Vengeance had battled in the limbo causing both worlds to collide, making the World of Marvel known to DC. The Justice League then were introduced to Avengers by Lois Lane, This shows that a footage of Black Lightning was enraged of Marvel making a racial version of them in Spider-Man, Fury arrives informing the Justice League that it was a mistake trusting Webb, and that because of his Greed the Skrulls had infiltrated not only their world, but also in DC (such as the Arrowverse as with Super-Skrull posing as Slade). Green Lantern then jumps to the conclusion that Marvel is responsible for allowing the Skrulls to infiltrate the DC universe and tries to attack Fury, but is stopped by Thor. Batman then remembered Barry's selfishness that caused Zoom, Grodd, and Waller to alternate the timeline in their world, showing his worlds creators were just envious of their creators. Iron Man and Batman as their identities visited a party for the Gotham Festivities and both were the main attraction, Bruce then announces that their partnership will revolutionize the order of the world after the effects from Darksied. Deathstroke was seen inside a ship and berating Kang the Conqueror who stated that all he wanted to do was get the Avengers out of the Way. Deathstroke was displeased with Kang's cowardice in starting the Kree and the Skrull war. Granny Goodness then interrupts and gives them an idea to allow the Skrulls to start a war between DC and Marvel. Meanwhile in Metropolis Lois discovers that Clark Kent is Superman courtesy of Captain America who was not fooled by the glasses, this discovery on the news humiliated Lex Luthor with a sign saying "Biggest Idiot in Metropolis". In Clark's apartment he apologizes to Lois for not being honest, but she then apologizes for the way she treated him. Captain America couldn't believes the worlds stupidity on not seeing Clark as Superman. After an argument between Captain America and Clark, Lois Lane leaves the apartment with thinking that she would be fired from the Daily Planet for her stupidity, she then notices the Skrulls were in Metropolis and follows them for a scoop only to see that they used the disguises to fool the people they were assigned. They then reveal to an unnoticed Lois that they were displeased with the Electro Skrull's disobedience they then took the remaining electricity combined with an Unconscious Livewires and takes the power in the form of a power cell to the ship. Lois then follows them but also notices that Livewire changes back to her original form. Lois then is on the Skrull ship and then sees both Spectre and Ghost Rider trapped in a cell, she then finds out that Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man) is actually a clone, thus revealing because of Webb's Greed, now the Skrulls know about the Cloning Program. Before she can grab the file she trips on a slab, and breaks the cell accidently and turning her into the new Livewire, she then escapes with Blaze and Corrigan. Trivia: *This is a sequel to X-Men Evolution and Teen Titans. *The X-Men have their X-Men Evolution designs, only in the character design of the Marvel Animated Universe that consisted of Ultimate Spider-Man/Avengers Assemble/Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H./Guardians of the Galaxy. Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Marvel Comics